Broken Pieces
by ButterflyxDaydream
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Chris Redfield got into a car accident and was hospitalize in a coma. At the age of twenty, Chris Redfield wakes up from his coma and seems to not remember anything including his own girlfriend Jill Valentine who seems to be hiding a secret from him. Not aware that Jill is his girlfriend, he gets trick into being in a relationship with a girl name Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

Chris woken up from his deep sleeps and glance around the room he was in. He notices that he was in a hospital bed so he sits up straight on his bed. He then tries to think of how he gotten there but his brain just hurts.

Suddenly, a doctor came inside of his room and smiles. "Chris Redfield! You're awake! It's been such a really long time I've seen your beautiful eyes." "Um, sorry to bother you but…who the hell are you?" The woman smiles slightly and says to him, "I'm your doctor. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"What do you mean?" "You were in a coma. For a really really long time. You've been sleeping since you were sixteen years old."

"How old am I now?" "You're twenty years old Mr. Redfield."

"Damn, but how did I get here?" "You gotten into a car accident. We don't know how that even happens but I have a feeling you can tell us how it happen. Were you drunk?"

"Uh…I don't know…I can't remember anything…"

She sighs and hands him a glass of cold water, "Don't worry. You will get your thoughts back until then we will get to the bottom of this."

Chris nods his head. "Well, I will be back in a few. I'm going to go call your family." "Okay."

Chris watch the lady leaves his room. "How in the world I got here?"

"Claire! Guess what!" "What?" Claire shouted as she was pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. "Chris is awake." "What?!" She drops the cereal on the floor and went over to her mother who was crying of joy. "I knew he will wake up! I'm glad your father and I told the doctor to not burry him!"

Claire gave her mother a mean stare and said, "Great! I will just have to call Piers and let him know that Chris is awake."

"So you don't remember anything?" A doctor asks Chris as Chris was sitting in the main lobby. "Nope." "What is your name?" "Chris? I guess?" "Your last name?" "Greenfield?" "No. Redfield?" "But Red isn't my favorite color?"

The male doctor slaps his face frustrated. "Okay…what's two plus two?" "Four?"

Chris doctor scoffs. "He's not stupid alright?! He just can't remember his name and what had happen to him."

"Oh Ms. Linda. Don't defend the boy." "Why not? I mean his family and also him has been through a lot? We almost even buried the man!"

"Chris!" His mother shouted rushing towards him and hugging him tightly. Chris pat his mother's back. "Who is this woman and why is she hugging me?" "She is your mother Chris." Linda told him.

"Oh well…hi mother?"

Claire laughs and sits beside Chris. Elbowing him into his rib she told him, "Oh Chris! You may not remember mom or dad but you remember your little sister Claire right?"

"Uh no? Who the hell is Claire?"

"Me?"

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you Claire."

"Ugh! Okay, you remember your best friend Piers right?"

"No? I thought Pear was a fruit?"

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry Claire, how about your girlfriend Jill?"

Everyone gasps and hits Piers at his back. "W-what?"

"Don't mention his girlfriend." Claire whispered into Piers ear.

"Who is Jill?" Chris asks.

"Someone…that...you don't know. Come on bro, let's take you home." "Okay."

On his way home, Chris kept thinking about the name Jill. He tried and tried to think of who it may be. The name sounds familiar but he just couldn't think who it may be. "Jill…" he muttered to himself.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I know this chapter may be a bit boring but I promise the next chapter will be GOOD. Next chapter soon! **


	2. Eloise?

"Home sweet home!" Claire shouted as her and her brother Chris was inside the house.

Chris glances around the living room and then starts to remember something…

"_Chris!" Claire shouted from upstairs. _

"_What?!" He shouted playing video games with his best friend Piers Nivans. "Dude, do you guys always scream towards each other like that or?" _

"_Pretty much all the time. Claire and I are pretty close but argue a lot." "Yeah! Guess what I found out in my tub?" "What?" "A fake rat!" _

_Chris chuckles and puts his remote controller down on the table. "Look, I did not do that. Besides, how come every time something bad happens to you you automatically accuse me?" _

"_Hmm…let's see. Because you're the one who always do it!" _

"_Hey man, I think I'm gonna' go and leave you and your sister alone." "No! You sit down!" Piers did what he was told and Claire gave Piers a fake smile and then put her attention back on Chris. "I want the truth! Did you do it?!" _

"_Obviously yes. Now please leave Piers and I alone? Oh and the reason why I done it was because that was revenge for putting lotion in my cereal!" _

Chris flash back ends and Claire continue to wave her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Chris?" "Oh sorry Claire." "Hey! You remember my name!" "Yeah…you're my little sister." "Oh my God! Mom! Chris is starting to get his memory back!" "Yeah I see."

"You remember me too buddy right?" Piers ask Chris. Chris thought for a moment and said, "Uh…sorry?" "Dude! We're best friends! Piers? Piers Nivans?!" "Pear Nivans? Why would your mother name you after a fruit?" "She didn't!" "Hey um Piers? I think you should go head home and get ready for college tomorrow."

"You're right Mrs. Redfield. Thanks." Piers leave the house and Claire laughs. "Pear Nivans."

"You know what? Claire?" "Yes mom?" "Why don't you take your brother to his favorite diner around here? Maybe he will remember that?" "Yeah sure whatever. Let's go Chris. I hope you remember how to drive." She joked.

Chris follows his sister out of the house and they both were outside the car. "Alright Chris. You drive." She threw the car keys at him and he quickly catches them. "Um…okay?" He went to the driver seat. Claire climb into the passenger seat and took out her phone to text her friends.

Chris started the car and began to drive. "Wow. You remember how to drive huh?" "I guess so?" "Chris. Do you even know how you don't remember things?" "Claire. I'm not stupid nor slow when it comes to things alright? I still know how to cook, clean, drive, talk, walk, work, and also know my education. It's just I can't remember how I got into a coma and people. That's the only two things I cannot remember."

"Hmm…sorry?" "It's alright loser." Claire stops texting one of her friends to look at Chris who was focusing on the wheel. "What?" He asks. "Did you just call me a loser?" "Are you about to call me a dork Claire?" "Oh my God Chris! I think you remember everything about me!" "Of course I do! You're my little annoying sister! How can't I remember you?"

Claire puts her head on Chris's neck and pokes him. "Alright dork. Stop talking and focus on the wheel." "Alright bossy."

The car was silent for the next five minutes until Claire started to laugh while looking at her phone screen. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing. I'm talking to my friends Helena and Sherry. Do you remember them?" "No?" Claire shrugs softly. "Don't blame you."

The car stops at a parking lot and him and his sister got of the car. "You know Chris…ever since you've been in a coma…I haven't come here in such a really long time." "Really? Claire. Just because I was in a coma doesn't mean you don't have to come here like we usually do." She sighs and says, "Yeah I know but it just doesn't feel right when you're not there."

"Wow. You must've missed me?" Claire and Chris were walking inside of the huge diner and everyone inside started to stare at him. Chris was a bit confused and nervous how why everyone was staring at him. "Let's walk quickly." Claire whispered inside his ear.

As the two Redfield's were heading to their usual seat, a girl passes by Chris and accidently bumps him. She quickly turns around without noticing who it is and says, "Oh. I am so sorry!" Chris stops walking and including Claire.

"Oh not it's okay." Chris told her smiling. A little girl appears behind the girl's leg and Claire said. "Oh my God! Jill! How are you?" Jill and Claire hugged each other and Chris was left confused. He hated to feel confused. "I'm been fine actually."

Claire got on one knee and patted the little girl behind Jill. "Don't be afraid of me. We've met before! Remember two weeks ago when you've drop your vanilla ice cream on the ground and I went to go buy you another one?"

A smile appears on the little girl's lips and she hugs Claire. "Claire!" "That's who I am." Chris couldn't stand to just sit there and not say anything so he told Jill. "That's your little sister?" She nods her head and says, "Yeah…" "She's adorable." Jill smiles a little but then it fades away.

Chris turns to the little girl and said, "Hi I'm Chris. What is your name?" "My name is Eloise." "That's a beautiful name Eloise." "Thank you Mr. Chris. Jill! I like this guy! Can we hang out with him?" "Oh no Eloise. We have to get going. Mom wants you home now."

"Okay. Can you buy me cookies then?" "Eloise no. You had enough cookies." "But I want cookies!" "No." Eloise starts to scream and cry in Claire's arms. Claire tried her best to hold Eloise as tight as she could. "Oh God!"

Claire gave Jill Eloise and Eloise starts to kick and scream louder. Everyone in the diner looked to see where the screaming came from.

"She sure if a handful…" Chris told Jill. "Yeah…you have no idea." Jill put her down and Eloise started to run away. "Eloise!" Jill ran after her. "You stay right here Chris. I'll go and help Jill." "I'll help too!"

Chris and Claire ran out of the store and Jill sighs. "I-I don't know where she's at. Great, just what I needed. My mom is so going to kill me."

Chris laughs and puts his hand on Jill's shoulder. "No she's not because we're going to find her." "How are you so sure Chris?" "Easy…do you know Eloise favorite place?" "The playground." "Alright then…let's go check if she's heading there."

Claire, Jill and Chris head to the car and he drove over to Raccoon City's playground. "Wow. It's crowded." Claire said. "I think I'll chill in the car." "Alright. Come on Jill." She nods her head and they both got out of the car. "You see her?" Chris asks.

"Nope." Jill stops and looks at different little kids. "Eloise! She's going to the woods!" Eloise notices that Jill was running towards her so she ran fast to the woods. "Does she always do this?" "Yes! A lot!"

Chris and Jill were about to head inside the woods but a man step in front of them and told them, "Hey sorry. You're not allowed in there. It's under construction." "Yeah I already know that but-" The man cuts Jill off and told her, "Sorry. You can't come in here. Now, you two turn around and get the hell out of the playground!"

"Alright…fine."

Chris couldn't stand the way how the man was talking to the both of them. Especially how not listening to what Jill has to say. "Hey! Look!" He started. "Her little sister ran inside of the woods without you noticing. So can you please move so we can go in there and get her? It will only take a few minutes sir."

Chris wanted so badly to curse the man out but he wanted to keep his class and his cool. "Sorry. Not happening.

Chris turns to face Jill and Jill was sad. "Look. We're going to get Eloise. Right now I want you to head back inside of the car and stay there while I go get Eloise." "But why-?" Chris quickly cuts her off by telling her to hush. "Look. Just do what I say okay?"

Without saying another word, Jill nods her head and head out of the park. He turns back to the man in front of him. "Move over." "No." "Would you like to head inside of the woods with me to look for the little girl?" "No! It would be a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Talking to you right now is a waste of time. Right now her little sister can be hurt? Or lost? And it will be your entire fault! So I suggest you move the fuck over so I can get her."

"I'm not afraid of you." "Really? You're not? I think you should because…" Chris whispered something into the man's ear and the man became afraid. "Alright man! Take it easy! Go ahead!" "Thank you." Chris head inside of the woods and started to shout out Eloise name.

"Eloise! It's Chris! I know you're piss off at your sister Jill for not buying you any more cookies but um. I promise I will buy you cookies without Jill knowing."

"Chris?" Eloise shouted back. He looks around his surroundings and shouted back, "Yeah?" "Come get me! I'm stuck! And I'm scared!" "Where are you Eloise?!" "I don't know!" "I'm coming! Just keep talking!" Chris follows her voice and Eloise's leg was stuck inside a crack on the ground.

"Oh shit." He said walking towards her. Eloise looks up at him. "Oh…sorry. Excuse my language." Eloise wipes her tears from off her cheek and says, "Chris? Am I going to be okay?" "Of course you are. When I was your age in fact. I use to go hiking with my dad every weekend in the woods and get my leg stuck in a crack on the ground. Wanna' know a trick?"

Eloise nods her head. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She nods her head once more. "Okay. This is what you do when your foot is stuck. You move your foot to the side and move your leg up and boom your out."

Eloise seen her right foot again and she smiles at Chris. "Thank you Mr. Chris!" She hugs him tightly and he hugs her back smiling. "No problem. Come on; take my hand so I can take you to go get some cookies."

She took Chris's hand and they both began to walk out of the woods. "I told your ass a little girl was in the woods. Next time, I suggest you listen." He whispered to the man. "So Eloise, what is your favorite type of cookie?" "I like soft cookies." "You mean the chewable ones right?" She nods. "Wow. Those are my favorites too." "I also like oatmeal cookies." "Same here. You know, you're sister Jill once told me-" Before he can finish up his sentence, he catches himself saying something that wasn't right.

***Flashback* **

"_So what cookies do you want Jill?" _

_Chris and Jill were inside a Supermarket deciding on which cookies should they buy. _

"_Hurry up Jill! I don't have all day." "Shut up. You do when I'm with you." "Oh yeah…you're right. Take your time Jill bean. You can take up as much time as you like. You can even take up three years!" _

"_Shut up Chris!" "Alright let me help you. Do you want butter crunch cookies?" "Ugh yes! Those are my favorite!" "So then why didn't you pick them up when I told you to choose one of the cookies?" "Because, I wanted to spend more time with you before we don't see each other again…" _

***Flashback ends***

"Chris?" "Oh right yes?" "What were you saying about my sister?" "N-nothing."

"Oh my God! Eloise!" Jill got out of the car and rush towards Eloise. She hugged her tightly and told her, "Don't you ever pull that stunt on me again!" "Then I suggest you next time by me cookies!" "How old is she?" Chris asks chuckling.

"Oh she's only five years old." "And she talks like that?" "I know right?" "Well, it's getting late." Claire told the two of them. "Jill, Eloise get in the car so Chris can drop you guys home and then Chris you and I head home."

"Oh not it's okay. Eloise and I can walk home. Our house is not too far from here." "Claire. You know how to drive right?" "Uh yeah why?" Chris threw Claire the car keys and she catches it. "Why are you? Oh never mind. See you at home!"

Claire drove away quickly and Eloise took Chris hand again. "Sorry Jill but I want to hold Chris hand because he's buying me cookies!" She stuck her tongue out at Jill and Jill laughs. "Alright then."

"Chris. Thank you so much for finding Eloise. Actually, if it wasn't for you…you know the idea of going to the park…I wouldn't have found her without you." "Oh no it's fine. Today has been one heck of a day! I mean, I woke up from my coma earlier this morning, had to spend time with family, then head out to the diner, and here I am walking home a beautiful girl and her little sister."

Jill blushes but looks down so Chris doesn't notice. Chris notice her blush but he didn't want to say anything about it to make her blush more or make her feel uncomfortable. "Thank you for the compliment. You're handsome yourself." "Thanks."

Eloise lets go of Chris's hand and begins to skip down the street. "I'm gonna' get some cookies!" she sang over and over again.

"Did you tell Eloise that she's going to get cookies?" "Would it hurt for her to eat only a few more?" Jill giggles, "I suppose not."

**I love this chapter! XD Aren't Jill and Chris the cutest things? So what do you guys think Jill secret is? Although I know there really wasn't any sign of hints. Or was there? *Wink* **


	3. We need to talk about Chris

_Binngggggggg! Binggggg! _

"Chris!" Claire shouted outside his room door. "Get up! We're running late for college!" "Late?" He said sitting up straight in his bed.

For the pass twenty minutes, Chris got ready and went downstairs. "I thought I was still in high school?" "Oh about that. The school was nice of enough to give you your diploma. I mean, they said that they thought that you were going to graduate on time so…"

"That was nice of them." He told Claire. "Aw, my babies are heading to school." Mrs. Redfield said. "Uh mom? We're not babies anymore?" "I know!" She pulls them into a tight hug.

Chris and Claire were walking on the college compass. "Oh my God! I can't believe we're finally in college." Claire told Chris. "Yup. Take things seriously because college is different than high school." "No shit. Hey! Sherry is over there! Let's go!"

Claire grabs her brother's hand and heads over to her two best friend's Sherry and Helena. "Hi Sherry and Helena." "Hey uh…Chris? Is that you?" Helena asks. "Uh yeah why?" "You woke up from your coma! I totally forgot! How was your long sleep?"

"It was fine I guess." "Oh great. Guess who attends to this college too?" "Who?" Sherry asks. "Jessica." Claire rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Chris head starts to hurt. He knew that every time his head started to ache that it means he was going to have a flashback.

***Flashback***

""_Jessica. No…I'm sorry." _

"_Chris please! Don't do this to me!" Jessica cried. _

"_I'm sorry Jessica. Someone else means the world to me." "Please! Just give me a chance! I'll do anything! I promise!"_

"_Jessica. I can't do this right now. My decision is already made. Talk to you soon…_

***Flashback***

"Chris? Chris?" Claire waves her hand in front of Chris's face and he shakes his head. "Oh sorry…" Claire was a bit suspicious of how he ignores her for a couple of minutes and then apologizes at the end. She would ask him now why he does that but she thought that she would ask him another time when it was appropriate to approach him.

"Oh my God! Is that you Chris? Chris Redfield?" Jessica gasps and hugs him tightly.

Chris was confused. He wasn't confused how Jessica was hugging him because obviously from his flashback he knows her. He's just confused about what was going on in the flashback.

"Uh…Jessica right?" He said when she pulls away from him. "You remember me?!" "I-I guess so." Sherry, Helena, and Claire were a bit piss off. They three couldn't stand Jessica at all. "Can't you believe this bitch?" Claire said staring at Jessica.

"Well, she always had a big thing for Chris so…" "So? Chris is my brother! I am not going to allow him to talk to some…some…" Helena finishes up Claire's sentence by saying, "slut?" "Yes! Much more like a whore."

"Jessica. It's great to see you…again but. May I ask you a question?" She nods. "Who are you? I mean, I know who you are but were you like a friend? Or cousin or?"

"Oh that's easy Chris! I was your girlfriend." "My what?" "You've heard me the first time." "I know but I want to make sure what you said." "I am your girlfriend. Chris, I've been waiting for soooo long for you to wake up from your coma. I was devastated all this few years…"

"Don't worry Jessica. I'm here now…I know it wasn't easy to let me that you were my girlfriend." "Yeah. It really wasn't easy. See you later." Jessica winks at him and he smiles.

Claire's mouth drops open and she was ready to explode. "That bi-" Helena covers Claire's mouth as Sherry pulls Claire back from running up to Chris. "We have to go find Piers!" Sherry shouted. They both drag Claire over to the boy's doorm.

* * *

"Piers? Piers?" Piers room door was open and he went over to the girls. "W-What are you guys doing here?! You do realize that the dean is walking around here right?" "No shit it's the first day." Helena slams his room door and pushes him back which causes him to plot back onto his bed.

"Whoa, girls. Calm down…you all can take turns you know? I don't think I can handle all of you."

"Shut up. Look, we've only came here to talk about Chris." Helena told Piers.

"What about him?" Piers questioned with confusion in his eyes.

"Look, you remember Jessica right?" "Oh, the girl who slept with almost all the guys on the football team last year?" "Yeah…that one. Well, she sort of trick Chris into earlier telling him that they both were in a relationship."

"What?!" Piers shouted getting up from his bed. "Sit down steak boy." Helena demanded. He sat back down and Helena told him, "Anyways, we need to let them date." "What?!" Everyone in the room shouted. "I know it may sound crazy but…we have to let Jessica and Chris keep dating until Jill tells him the truth!"

"But they aren't dating?" Piers said running a finger through his hair.

"They will be once they start that kissing shit." Claire said annoyed. "Calm down Claire. We just need to let Jill know about this. So what do you guys want me to do?"

"Don't tell Chris anything about Jill! Don't tell him anything! Not even what happen to her! NOTHING. Got it?" "Yes. I got it. Now who wants to go first?"

"No one dick head." Helena told him throwing a pillow at him. "Ow…"

* * *

Jill was sitting under a tree writing in a notebook. Chris notices her so he went over to where she was sitting. "Like to sit under a shade huh?" He told her sitting beside her.

She stops writing and looks at him. "Oh it's you…" she said picking up her pen again to write in her notebook again. "What? You don't want to see me right now? Because if you want, I can maybe disappear?"

Jill laughs and says, "No. Plus, I really doubt you can disappear. You don't know any magic trick." "How are you so sure Valentine?" Jill stops writing. She couldn't believe he said her last name. _He must be getting his memory back. _She thought.

Chris kept quiet. He couldn't believe he just said that.

***Flashback***

"_Jill Valentine eh? Were you born on Valentine's Day or?"_

_Jill laughs while holding Chris's hand. She starts to swing it, "No silly. And you know that my birthday is not on Valentine's day." _

"_Of course I know that Valentine." "Stop it Chris." "Stop what?" "Just stop it." "How can I stop when you're not telling me what to stop?" "Shut up!" _

***Flashback ends***

"Chris?" Jill waves her pen in his face and he shakes his head. "Sorry?" "It's okay?" Chris kind of thought that Jill and him were probably dating once before. He wanted to ask Jill badly but what if his thoughts were wrong?

"You know…the only reason why I said Valentine was because…I thought the word Valentine would sound nice as your last name…" He lied.

Jill knew he was trying to cover something up. She honestly didn't care why either. "Oh well…my last name happens to be Valentine so…"

"Oh really? That's great! So how's your little sister Eloise?" "She's doing fine. She still can't stop talking about you." "Really? What did she say?" "How should I start? She just keeps saying I like that Chris guy. He seems pretty cool. Can I see him?"

Chris chuckles. "Eloise seems pretty cool. I think she gets it from her sister." "Shut up Chris." Jill pokes him with her pen.

"Hey Chris…and oh…it's you." Jessica said. "Oh Jessica." Chris said getting up from off the grass. "This is my friend Jill." "Yeah I know honey, let's go." "No need to leave so soon." Jill told her. Jessica and Chris was about to leave but then they both turn around to see Jill who got up from her seat.

"Chris is your boyfriend I see. And I will respect that. So don't worry Jessica. I won't say or do anything to ruin that relationship. I promise. He's all yours." "Really?" "Really." "Gee, thanks!" Jessica and Chris left and Jill sit back down on the grass frowning.

"Please Chris get your memory back…."


	4. You need to tell him

"This is doorm?" Chris said confused glancing around the room.

"Yup. Dude, don't worry. We're best friends remember?"

"I don't know Pear…I mean…how come I don't remember you?" "I don't know! I can't believe you remember all those girls and not your best friend and not to mention a guy! Looks like you put hoes before bros." Piers went inside of the bathroom and lock it.

Chris head started to ache and he quickly took a seat on the floor.

***Flashback***

"_Dude! Wake the hell up!" "I'm up Piers! Quit pushing me off of my bed!" "Sorry." _

"_Why are you waking me up anyway?" _

"_Because we're late for football practice!"_

"_Oh shit!" _

"_See! You better be glad that I came rushing over here to check on you!"_

"_You have to do what you have to do Piers! That's what best friends are for right?" _

"_Yeah!" _

***Flashback ends* **

"Piers…" Chris muttered under his breath.

Piers left the bathroom and began to fix his bed a little.

"Piers?" "Yes?" "You remember that day when I woke up late for football practice right?" "Yeah…what about it?" "Remember when you came rushing to my house to wake me up?" "You remember me!" Piers went to Chris and hug him.

"This does not look right…" Chris said patting Piers back.

"I know!" He let goes of Chris and said, "Gross… I need to go hug a female." "Good luck. Hopefully she won't pepper spray you."

They both laugh.

"Hey, want to go meet the professors?" "Sure! Let's go!"

""Jill!" Claire shouted running towards her. "If you see Chris. Tell-" "No need…already did." "What do you mean you already did?" "I let Jessica date him okay? Besides, Chris is starting to get his memory back so." Jill was about to head inside one of the classrooms but Claire stand in her way blocking her from heading inside.

"Excuse me Claire? I need to see my professor so I can pick up something?"

"How can you do this Jill? Don't you love Chris?" "Of course I do! What kind of question is that? Now please excuse me?" "No! Go get Chris back now! You never know what Jessica has up her sleeve!" "You're right Claire but…I'm not ready to tell Chris about that."

"Come on. You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." "I know. But right now isn't the time. Look, I know you can't stand Jessica but let's be honest here. We all can't. Just bare with me now."

"When do you think you're going to tell Chris?"

"Give me two weeks." Claire got out of Jill's way and Jill head inside of the classroom.

"Two weeks is all she has." Claire said heading back to her doorm.

"How was college?" Mrs. Redfield asks at the dinner table. "A long day I can tell you that." "Hmm... how about you Claire?" "A long day. Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure honey." "Excuse us." Claire said getting up from her seat.

Claire and her mother were out in the living room. "What happen?" "Jessica happen!" "What did she do?" "She tricks Chris into thinking they both were going out!" "Then why don't you tell him that he was dating Jill?" "I can't because then he's going to be curious about other things and then Jill's not ready to tell him about what happen to her!"

"Honey, I know how you feel right now." "You don't actually. I just don't know what to do. You know what; I'm going to have to be the one to tell him. I don't care what Jill has to say. I'm going to have to do her part!"


End file.
